Due to the close relationship between high cholesterol intake and the serum cholesterol level in humans (a factor in coronary heart disease), reduction in egg consumption, which is perhaps the largest single food source of cholesterol, has become a commonly accepted dietary measure in order to curb this ailment. Commercially available egg substitutes containing low or no cholesterol are thus becoming increasingly popular. These products are generally made of egg white with or without the yolk. To improve their palatability and stability, flavoring, coloring, emulsifying, thickening, and other modifying agents are generally added. Such products without the yolk are sold either frozen or refrigerated. The two major frozen products are identified by the U.S. Registered Trademarks SCRAMBLERS.RTM. and EGG BEATERS.RTM.. The major refrigerated product is identified by the trademark SECOND NATURE.RTM.. The frozen products normally do not require the use of preservatives; however, it is necessary to use preservatives for the refrigerated products. For example, the SECOND NATURE.RTM. product is covered by U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,632, and the preservative is lactylate salt. Conventionally pasteurized egg products (typically heated to 140.degree. F. for three and a half minutes) can generally remain edible only for one to two weeks under refrigeration without a preservative.